heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Charis/sheet
Skills Swordsmanship: Since gaining the Nemesis Blades and even prior, Charis had a preference for using her sword in combat. She is very well trained in the art of swordplay, and has even historically crossed swords with D'Artagnan (and took him as a lover for a time)-- in fact, she was the one who trained him in swordsmanship. She is very nearly Zealot's equal in the art of the blade, which makes her pretty damned deadly, easily one of the top blademasters ever on Earth, or the entire galaxy for that matter. Combined with her Coda training and her natural agility, the woman is quite deadly with any sword-- but especially the one she now carries. Advanced Hand to Hand Combat: A trained Coda warrior, Charis has been trained to be an exceptional hand to hand combatant; including against foes stronger, larger, and faster than she is. Most of the fighting styles on Earth are watered-down descendants of Coda techniques-- so she would be easily considers a grand master of arts like judo, ju-jitsu, krav maga, aikido, muay thai, and most other 'standard' combat styles. Marksmanship: Charis is a near-expert marksman with a variety of weapons, including firearms, energy weapons, and primitive weapons like slings and bows. She prefers to use her sword in close-quarters combat (or just not bother with a 'fair fight' in the first place), but if she needs to 'go the distance', she's more likely to hit her target than not. Stealth: Before she trained with the Coda, Charis was already a skilled thief in a world filled with superhumans-- even to the point of being able to steal from Kheran High Lords without too much trouble (or getting caught, at least). Her training with the Coda Sisterhood only honed those abilities to a point where, yes, if Charis wants to get into someplace, or past something, or out of something, without being seen or recognized, it's going to happen. Guile: Part of thievery is guile and confidence, being able to look someone who is deeply suspicious of you in the face and tell them a lie that they believe. She's quite adept at using others' emotions and what thoughts she can glean from them to trick them or lie to them if needed. Sleight of Hand: She's pickpocketed people who can count the molecules she breathes in as she breathes and disintegrate her with a thought. Her fingers are nimble and well-trained, and besides, she's pretty decent with misdirection as well. If she ever got bored, she could easily give any stage magician a run for their money. Acrobatics: Charis's fighting style takes advantage of her natural agility and reflexes, along with telekinetic 'boosts', to pull off stunning acrobatic feats that are superhuman in nature. She is an expert in acrobatics both on the ground and in the air (see 'Enhanced Speed' below for the entire 'not flying, but falling with style' thing). She can take account for not only the terrain but the people and objects on any field of battle and use them as springboards or to arrest herself sharply as needed, making her a damnably hard foe to pin down. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: Charis has very high levels of senses, most notably sight and hearing. She is easily at human peak as far as her ability to note detailed objects. Her hearing on the other hand is very enhanced; though not to the point where it's truly superhuman. She can hear normal human range of sounds far more clearly (shouts from greater distances, understanding whispers that are too quiet for humans to catch, etc); but she cannot hear things outside the normal human range (like high pitched tones only animals can hear or low-pitched sounds before an earthquake, for example). Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: As a Kheran, Charis is beyond human peak in her reflexes and agility, capable of feats of acrobatics and sheer athleticism that would astound most mortals. Enhanced Healing: Where her healing abilities aren't crazy-fast like Wolverine, she does heal from injury significantly faster than a human would. Seemingly mortal wounds may put her out of commission for a couple of weeks, regular injuries would heal within a short time, sped up by a good nights sleep. Enhanced Durability: As a Kheran she is very very tough and durable. A regular bullet and gun will not adequately harm her and her skin could be considered superhard and dense to a normal human. She can be harmed by armor piercing bullets. Enhanced Speed: Though not a speedster, Charis is definitely beyond human peak in her speed. Unlike the High Kheran Warlords, she does not possess the gift of flight, however, using her strength, speed, and agility, she has often done feats of leaps that are akin to flying-- or at least falling with style. Enhanced Strength: As a Kheran, Charis is naturally stronger then a normal human. She can lift/press up to two tons of weight with effort and in addition to this, knows how to best apply her strength. Empathy: As an Adarastean, she has psychic powers, the strongest of these being empathy, allowing her to sense others by sensing their feelings. She can read the emotions of others, including being able to tell (usually) if someone is being truthful or not. She can tell the depths of an emotion by the strength of how much she feels it from another person. Overwhelmingly strong emotions or being in a space with many people all exhibiting strong emotion can overwhelm her, however. Telepathy: Her telepathic abilities are weak, but present. She can delve into the minds of others to learn their past and secret desires, among other things, but someone with a strong will can easily shut her out. Also, as a weak ability, this takes extreme concentration for her to do and tires her very easily. Telekinesis: She has a weak ability in telekinesis. Primarily she uses this to give herself extra 'oomph' in fight or flight situations-- to assist in movement and blocking. Specials Immortality: due to Charis being a member of the extremely long-lived Kheran race, she is, for all intents and purposes, immortal in the sense that she does not age, and has not since reaching adulthood. Veteran Superhero: Nemesis is literally thousands of years old. She began her 'heroing' career on Khera as a thief, then became a member of the respected and feared Coda Sisterhood, and was a member of the war effort against the Daemonites for now several thousand years. Civilizations have risen and fallen on Earth while she's been trucking on, doing whatever she must. There is very little that she hasn't seen before, as far as the nature of sentient beings goes, for better and for worse. This means she isn't likely to be overwhelmed or shocked by even the worst atrocities; though nor is she likely to be outpouring with praise over acts of kindness or charity. She's one of the more personable of the Kherans, but that sort of comparison likens to 'being the softest of the rocks'. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Nemesis Blade: A perfectly balanced katana sword, the blade made of shards of metal from the Creation Engine, it can cut through any substance with ease. The twin to this sword is currently in the possession of Raven. Stealth Suit: a special high-tech suit of form fitting armor that can also be utilized to create small force fields around Nemesis to deflect physical and energy blows and projectiles. It can even make a full 'bubble' around her that can hold enough breathable air for a short period of time (ten minutes max) in the event of her needing such. WildCATS: Technically, she's a member of Lord Emp's team, and so she has access to their facilities, resources, and personnel if she ever has need for it-- or can bother with not being too stubborn and proud to take advantage of it. For the most part, the only thing she make use of is the quarters she's been given, but she's not entirely happy about it-- she just knows that being underfoot will help the team trust her again. Safehouses: Nemesis has been bouncing around the world for thousands of years, and she has places to 'go to ground' in pretty much any area of the world in the event she needs to lay low for awhile. Some of them may be compromised since she's turned herself into the 'CATS, but many of them should still be functional and usable if for some reason she had need of them again. Flaws and Drawbacks Kheran Physiology (Low Fertility): As a natural check against overpopulation, Kherans have an extremely low birthrate, and in fact, many may be infertile; and further, most pregnancies for fertile Kherans end with stillbirths. Charis is, in theory, fertile, but she is unlikely to have more than one or two children in her lifetime-- even with as long as it will be. Adarastean: She may be Kheran, but as a subspecies, and not a 'true' Kheran, she doesn't have the powers of flight or any of the extremely powerful abilities the High Lords do-- she can't survive the vacuum of space without a suit for any period of time, she requires air to breathe, she can't shoot laser beams from her eyes or count the molecules in the breath someone just took in. Her own people deem her 'inferior', and though most of her life she's been fighting to prove otherwise, there's a part of her that wonders if maybe she really might just be so. Double Agent: for over five thousand years, she was considered a traitor to her friends and allies among the Kherans. For over five thousand years, she lived with the consequences of being framed for betrayals and murders she did not commit. For this time, she gave into the view those she considered her friend had of her, and worked alongside their Daemonite enemies-- though she used that time well, to garner information and destroy various Daemonite nests as she worked 'with' them, in truth to destroy them. Her Kheran friends do not trust her. Her Daemonite enemies know she worked with them only to betray them. In many ways, she is alone, and she has a healthy price on her head. Emotional Overload: As an empath, strong and uncontrolled emotions on the part of others can overwhelm and overload her. Old Lovers: Nemesis has a weak spot for her old lovers, of which there have been many. She can fall hard, perhaps not in love, but at least in a very emotional lust, very easily, and even after their deaths or betrayals those she's loved before hold a piece of her heart. Perhaps it's been this reason that's kept her from killing Raven before this, despite all the she swears to wanting to kill him. And her emotions for Majestros have not waned over the years and intervening lovers for them both, either. Solo Series: Charis is used to flying solo and being the outsider. Even before her apparent betrayal, she was somewhat of an outsider, being the only member of her sub-race in the Coda. She's capable of being a team player, but between her being accustomed to making her own decisions and looking out for herself for years and her empathy potential to overload her judgment, she occasionally strikes out on her own-- which may not work into what the team needs. Relationships Majestros: It's hard to get over the man you've been in love with for several decades. It's even harder when you replace 'several decades' with 'several thousand years'. They've both had lovers in the interim time since they were together on Khera, but that really hasn't changed the depth of love they have for each other. The thing about being an empath? Charis has never once doubted his feelings for her, though she often gets frustrated at his willingness to have paltry things like 'duty' get in the way of their happiness. Still, she trusts him and would follow him into the depths of hell itself if he needed her to, and willingly throw her life down for him as well. Even with three thousand years of him supposedly 'hunting her down to kill her' (which she never believed he was capable of-- though she didn't extend that belief to the rest of the Kherans with him) didn't have her falter in her feelings towards him. He's hurt her a few times, but she forgives him... to love him is to accept his devotion to duty comes before his devotion to her. If that weren't so, he wouldn't be the man she fell for so many thousands of years ago. Zannah: Charis's feelings towards Lady Zannah have always been complex. When she met the woman, Zannah was her trainer, and a vicious one-- not believing her at first to be capable of keeping up with the rigors of the training the Sisterhood demanded of their members. Charis eventually proved herself a worthy Sister of the Coda, and after that, Zannah was less a brutal demanding trainer and more of a mentor, even a friend, after a fashion-- as much as one can be a friend to someone of a lower caste. When Majestros was tasked by the other High Lords to couple with Zannah and end his relationship with Charis, she resented lady Zannah for being the one to 'win'-- all because she was born who she was. Charis took a perverse glee in the fact that the coupling did not end as the Pantheon wished-- with a child to come of it-- but the damage to her relationships both with Majestros and with Zannah had been done. Despite this, and the cooling of the friendship, she remained Zannah's ally in battle and in the Sisterhood, though she did win the Nemesis Blades, and then champion the cause of the Brotherhood against Zannah's wishes. This drove a further rift between the women, and outside of being sheerly professional, the two did their damnedest to avoid one another. It perhaps shouldn't be surprising that Zannah was the first to believe the frame-up that put Charis on the run from her former allies after they crashed on Earth, or that Zannah was the one most insistent on killing the girl for her betrayal over the next five thousand years-- it was even Zannah who gave the girl her codename 'Nemesis'. To Charis, Zannah was her most deadly adversary, and it was her she was staying two steps ahead of at all times. It also shouldn't be surprising that it was Zannah that took the longest to believe in Charis's innocence, even with the proof in front of her. Since Nemesis has returned to the team, the two women alternate between ignoring each other, sparring with each other in increasingly less 'practice' and more 'intent to injure' ways, and awkwardly attempting to interact as the allies and friends they once were. Raven: Betrayal stings, but a betrayal like his will not go unpunished. For the past five thousand years she's hunted him, but unfortunately, they've been evenly matched every time they've met in battle. She intends to bury her blade deep within what miserable excuse for a heart Raven has, and twist it-- after she's destroyed everything he's worked for. She's not vindictive. She just wants justice. Helspont: Screw that guy. Really. If it wasn't for him and his crazy race of psychopaths, Charis wouldn't be stuck on this backwater planet out on the distant spiral arm of the galaxy. The fact that she's become passingly fond of it has no bearing on the fact that without Helspont dragging this war on, she'd be free to do just about anything else. Like her nails, or washing her hair. She's really over this guy, and wishes he'd just give it up already. Really. Lord Emp: For a High Lord, Emp's really not that bad. Sure, he's cantankerous, grumpy, and bossy; but as the Pantheon's irritating lords go, he's at least reasonable and not entirely heartless-- in fact, she likes him because she can empathically feel that the man actually gives a damn about more than just himself and his own quest for power. He's not prone to treating her any worse or 'lesser' than a high Kheran, which also scores him points in her book-- in fact, he's even tolerant and fond of the human race, who are arguably well beneath him, yet he treats them with restraint and respect anyway. So yeah, she likes him, even if he is grumpy and snarky. Kara Marlowe: So, Charis isn't really the warm and fuzzy type. She's been around too long and seen too much. She's not a 'kid person'. She makes an exception for Kara, though-- she saved the girl out of principle and necessity, but has grown passingly fond of her in the interim. She's quite glad that Emp chose to take the girl as his own 'daughter', instead of killing her outright (which she wouldn't have been surprised in the least about-- needs of the many, after all, outweigh the needs of the few). Yohn Kohl: She respected the man, and grieved when she heard of his passing-- but when Hadrian appeared in the same circles she was traveling in, also combating the Daemonites, she assumed he had faked his death. After returning to the WildCATS and meeting Hadrian, and finding that Yohn Kohl had, in fact, perished, she grieved again for the man that was an inspirational Kheran hero-- and, at one point, a friend and ally. Hadrian: Yohn Kohl's 'clone', so to speak. She respects the man... android... whatever... that has the unenviable task of herding the (Wild)CATS. She respects his calm, rational manner and finds his company more tolerable than most of the others on the team for long stretches. He's much like the man he was patterned off of, which can be a little unnerving, but in general she feels positively towards him. Priscilla Kitaen: Charis has spent the past 5000 years hiding in plain sight, so to speak, among the humans, whenever she must. She's picked up a few bad habits from her time 'playing human'... including a small penchant for shopping (all right, more often browsing, as she finds most consumer goods entertaining but has little use for them) and, of course, gossip-- which is the lifeblood of hunting down Daemonites when you can't see them like Voodoo can. Priscilla and Charis get along fairly well and will spend 'girl time' together whenever they have the chance. This probably not good for Hadrian or Majestros. Characters With Rels Set Majestros: She may well be the great love of Majestros' life. It was, from the start, a most unlikely pairing...a high-born Kheran Warlord and an Adarastean thief with just enough conscience to have given her aid when it was needed, at risk to herself. Majestros was young, in love, and still idealistic enough to believe that they could make it work, somehow. He used his political influence to gain her admission into the Coda Sisterhood...the only non-Kherubim to ever achieve such a feat. It was fun while it lasted...and then the Pantheon decided that Majestros would couple with Zannah to heal the political rift between themselves and the Coda. Charis...did not take it well. It marked the end of their affair, though for at least a couple more millennia, they still managed to be reasonably cordial (if awkwardly so) and fight alongside each other effectively. Then came the supposed betrayal, and five thousand years of enmity. Now...it seems her betrayal was a frame-up, and Majestros is...having some difficulty adjusting to the idea that Charis is on his side and close at hand again...for a variety of reasons. There are still flashes of genuine tenderness between them, but they're nearly drowned out by the kind of awkwardness that only five thousand years of being completely wrong about someone can bring...(Mostly on Majestic's part). Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets